Linked
by natie-chan
Summary: Yukina's view of her relationship with Hiei. Really short.


DD: Just a short fic about Hiei and Yukina. She _knows_, believe me. Review and check out my other fics! To all people reading 'Explain Me!', the third chapter will only be posted by the end of this week!  
  
**Linked  
  
By Dancing Doll**  
  
I stared at his retreating figure as snow slowly fell from the sky. Somehow, I couldn't relate snow to him. Many people could, but I didn't think it suited him.  
  
Maybe it's because he acts so cold towards other. Maybe it's because he isn't much of talker. He's so different from everyone I have met before. But I guess I can't blame him. He suffered so much.  
  
However, he isn't cold or silent with me. People think he is, but believe me, he is not. They just can't understand that actions speaks more than words. Isn't it why people in love feel like they have butterflies on their stomachs when their object of affection smiles at them?  
  
I didn't feel butterflies on my stomach around him. I don't have this kind of love towards him. But I feel something when he looks on my way. I feel safe, tranquil, and capable of anything but most of all I feel loved. On a brotherly kind of way.  
  
He thinks I don't know. Everybody else thinks the same. But I do. I believe I always did, but couldn't realize before. It was like the thought was cloaked on such a thick darkness I couldn't break through. But I eventually did.  
  
I remember how desperate I was at the battles I have seen him fight. My heart would skip a beat every time I watched his skin break and blood drip from his open wounds. My wish was to run there and injure the one who had hurt him, as stupid as this may sound.  
  
I also remember how relieved I was every time I saw he was okay. That once again he had survived, just like he did all times before. He was a survivor. He wouldn't die easily on anyone's hands. Not without a fight.  
  
Even as a newborn baby, he didn't die. And I can feel it every time I close my eyelids and concentrate on him. The cold wind blowing with a mysterious strength while the baby fell. The eerie silence of the Koorime Island mixing to his cries and tears.  
  
And then, the pain. And everything went black. I was amazed he still remembered it. Maybe the Jagan made him able to do so. Or maybe the memory was so painful it had carved itself on his mind forever. Perhaps it was a brother-sister link.  
  
Whatever that was, I wish I could cradle him on my arms and tell him that I would always be there for him. Even on the darkest hours, even if he came to me with blood on his hands.  
  
I wish I could tell him his little sister was there to him. No matter if he were full of hatred, I would stay by his side. I want to say I love him right on his face. It didn't matter if he thought himself unworthy. That's to me to decide.  
  
But I wouldn't. Not until he was ready to tell me the truth. I don't want to push him. Even if I have to wait a hundred years, I won't tell him I know, because he doesn't want me to know. At least not now.  
  
So I will wait patiently for him to come. And I know he will. He always has.  
  
Isn't that right, brother?  
  
My eyes watered and I felt the cold hiruiseiki stones rolling down my cheeks. It hurt to see him leave to the Makai. I knew how dangerous the Demon World was, and although I knew my brother was quite able to take care of himself, I still got worried.  
  
I slowly made my way back to Master Genkai's temple. The snowflakes were falling in spirals ways. It was a beautiful thing to see. Too bad people didn't give it a lot of thought.  
  
I briefly wondered if he gave me a lot of thought. Yes, he did. If this wasn't true, he wouldn't have saved me all those times before. I felt kind of sad with this. He did so many to me. What have I done for him?  
  
'You stayed.'  
  
I raised my eyes at the voice. Was it his? A smile featured my cold lips. Did he see everything I thought with his jagan? Did he find out I know he is my beloved brother? Maybe.  
  
In the end, we are linked.  
  
** The End**  
  
DD: I was feeling somewhat down when I wrote this. Also, I was listening to 'No More Words' of InuYasha and then to 'Chikyuugi' from Saint Seiya. Both songs are kind of sad. I just wrote this to get rid of my 'sadness', but please review. 


End file.
